Electrical Storm Eldora
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40646 |no = 1101 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 110 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = An ancient dragon which kept cultivating its friendship with a demon. Eldora's friend Jed took control over Mildran while persecuting its dethroned ruler, and then named himself the new king. Jed sought to unify Ishgria under his dominion, but the betrayal of his subordinates would soon bring him to his own ruin. And thus, in order to forget its friend's regretful fate, Eldora began its rampage in Ishgria once again. The ancient dragon destroyed the capital and most of what is known of ancient Ishgria's civilization, bringing with it an era of pure chaos. |summon = Human, demon... It matters not. Most creatures are worthless. This is why I destroyed it all... |fusion = Friendship between man and dragon. It may sound like nonsense, but I have no objections... |evolution = I shall continue moving forth, if that is what you wish. No matter the destruction which lies ahead, I shall fulfill the role you have given me. | hp_base = 5320 |atk_base = 2050 |def_base = 1853 |rec_base = 1686 | hp_lord = 7002 |atk_lord = 2554 |def_lord = 2306 |rec_lord = 2107 | hp_anima = 7894 |rec_anima = 1869 |atk_breaker = 2792 |def_breaker = 2068 |atk_guardian = 2316 |def_guardian = 2544 | hp_oracle = 6109 |rec_oracle = 2345 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Electric Water Scales |lsdescription = 15% damage reduction from Thunder, Water types, 30% boost to max HP & critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 6-8 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Divine Thunder Roar |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 40% boost & fills 8 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Chrysaor Rector |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate and damage for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 60% crit, 50% crit damage & fills 8 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Sacred Thunder Shrine |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts critical damage and boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% crit damage & 20% HP to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Cultivated Friendship |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is full |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = 40645 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Belzeft3 }}